


Who the Fuck are you ? (NO LONGER WORKING ON IT)

by LipiMoon



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I may add more slashers coming across you, Jason will appear later on, it just depends how it'll turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon
Summary: Sixteen Going On Seventeen ( I just change the lyrics lmao )*You are 17 going on 18, fellows will fall in line~Deep into your blade, splattered blood will spill~Totally unprepared are you, to face the world of frightening people~*You got nothing left to lose and a sack of revenge weigh heavily onto your back and your beaten heart pumped with bloodlust.





	1. First Kill

Your friends are dead to you.

You are going to erase their generations.

You are going to kill.

*

Alone on a Friday night, you gasped and panted as you closed your eyes and tried to calm down your heavily beating heart. You were in the kitchen of your own home with the lights dimmed and in front of you were the kitchen knife.

You glazed at the outcome of death that this knife can bring so with shaky hands, you let the poisonous option welcoming in your hazy slight dull mind. You rushed like a giddy child once you grabbed the kitchen knife and headed upstairs to your sibling's room. It was empty, so much so as the other rooms that were once accompanied by the warmth of your family. 

But they are gone.

Once you were in front of the door, you reached out with shaky hands towards the door knob, your mind repulsed with the flashy memories of the sibling you once adored. Nonetheless, you turned the doorknob till you heard a click and proceed into the next area. It was filled with dolls, big plushies, and masks. Masks that covered the entire walls with boughten and custom made masks. You immediately reached towards a used up but still profitable rat mask that your sibling once made for you. You click the belts to unlock then adjusted it accordingly and comfortably against your hair, the bangs of your hair draped on top of the mask between the ears. 

You quickly left the room and the house once you got your weapon and secured mask - walking out into the starry midnight sky. You took even steady breaths again as you lifted up your bike that was on the cement ground, in front of your house and began to bike your way to the camp that your friends were at.

It was easy to track them, you were obviously friends with them and one of the bitchy blondes in the group kept pointing out where they were at wherever they go out to one of their little field trips and take selfie duck faces with each other. You couldn’t even believe yourself that you took those pics with them and even had them accompany you with half of your entire life. You just turned 17- your birthday being a month ago - and you knew some of them from elementary, and middle school. 

You shake your head a little as you focused on the empty, bumpy, road to the campsite.

*

You reached to your destination as you flipped up your sweaty-collared hoodie and glare at the cabin that had lights coming from the place with loud obnoxious music playing. You dropped your bike as you began to jog to the side of the cabin were a silver box was attached to wires and one long pole connected to it from the top. Behind the metal opening, you twisted open the door latch and looked at numerous of switches that were marked at which area maintains the lights. You focused mainly on the wires and with one tool - you manage to grab from the garage before you left - you took out the wire cutter and hurriedly clipped all the wires. 

The lights that lighten up the cabin turned off quickly that made thrilling squeaks and screams which made you grin. It made you feel alive but only for a brief moment once you quickly heard the back door being opened and with your fast footing, you walked away and into the deep covered bushes as you stared at the enemy ahead of you.

That girl - Alexia - was one of the 2 females that were your closest friends. Red hair, fake breasts, and with a shirt barely covering her body with flip flops, you cringed at the thought of wasting your precious time with this fake cunt. You took your time and quickly approach her as she tried to figure out what happened with her obvious drunken state of mind. Her unstable walks with her soft clutch around the rim of a beer bottle that she swayed and spilled toxic fluids out of.

You had your knife out and with slow uprising of your arm -

Your wire cutter fell to the floor with a soft thump, making the redhead turned around until you plunge the rough edges of the knife into her soft esophagus. Cutting out her vocal cords - she only manage choked out noises and gurgles of blood rushing out from the weeping wound and drip delicious and slowly as it ruined her once bright color skin - She stared at you with wide-eyed and immediately cupped her neck once you threw back your precious knife with a grunt and slowly took a step back at your first kill. 

As the corpse immediately fell down so do you. You heavily gasps and did labored breathing as your shaky vision and ringing ears stared at the lump corpse stain the leaves around it. 

You can’t. You can’t. You can’t You can’t You can’t-

You snarled as you shaken off the regret mindset and deep guilt that had you shaken off, making you unable to breathe but you closed your eyes and listen to the countdown of each beating heart. Soon enough, you shakily got up and wiped the bloody knife, smearing it onto your bottom wear. You disappeared into the bushes again as you began to walk around the area and peer your predatory eyes at the somewhat nude, and dumbasses of a group that will make your night hella fun. Of course, they were teenagers such as you, they wouldn't know any better, you could say the same with your new fascinating killings, but you'll know you could improve better at this killing spree. 

You feel yourself losing to your arguing mind and the surrounded nature becoming a quite blurry noise.

You became young and lethal.


	2. Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your revenge have never been so sweet, until a random visitor appear to help with the killing. 
> 
> Who are they?

A splash made the droplets of the dirty water seep into the grassy dew floor.

You gave a running skid outside of the large main cabin as your main intention was reaching the back door. Once you reach it there and gave a quick spun with a sharp outlook - making sure none of the campers have already existed the back door - you sighed and whip the excess blood off your weapon. You catch your breath and prepared yourself as you heard a few remaining footsteps towards the backdoor. You smirked and once the back door has opened, three remaining survivors gave gasps and a shriek to upon seeing your bloody and muddy body.

“ I would have thought the same thing if it were the only exit. -” You spoke with a shaky but clear voice though soon interrupted as a single swing was aim at your head that you barely dodge but making you fell back. The athletic man had his arms raised high as a goth girl and a fancy man watched with horror but yet a eerily glad smile to see the person who had kill all of their friends, to be dead right in front of them. 

Everything had seem to slow down for you, the teens in front of slowing down their actions, your widen eyes as your arm slow mow to cover the blow until...silence

There was nothing hitting your arm and breaking it, no one screaming this guy praises to killing you, yet there was a sound of blood dropping. You looked up and gave a small gasp. The athletic teenager had a shocked face on him as his face began to bleed and poured down to his neck. He began to shake and then knelt down infront of your surprised and stilled body. The goth and the fancy guy with the scarf around his neck look to their right to the direction of where that a sharp crafted knife came from as it was plunged to the side of the head of the now dead athletic boy.

Both of the teenagers gave a yell and the goth girl shakingly grabbed the boy hand and began running to the other direction, ignoring you. You focused mainly on the boy in front of you, his body lay down against the grassy dew dirt, blood seeping into it and steadily making its way to your dirt rimmed shoes. After a silence minute or two, which felt like long hours, you then turned to the right as gave another sharp gasp.

A bulky, harden male body tower over you and seemed to looking at you. You stared at this particular dirty hockey mask in front of you as you stood up in front of him slightly nervous. He didn't seemed to be doing anything except straight up staring at you. You felt pretty awkward for a moment as you just simply shrug and grabbed your knife that was laying on the floor next to you, until you felt one strong hand wrapped around your throat and you suddenly gasp. You simply put one gentle hand on his wrist and stare at him with sudden tears on your eyes.

You gave no scream or a fearful look, you were already prepared for death for the murders you did so you closed your eyes until you were suddenly dropped onto the floor. You grunted as you still clutch your knife with your other hand and stood up.

“ Thanks for saving me, but I got dibs on them. “ You wave the knife as you proceed to run after them. They shouldn't be out for too long. You jog after them while wiping off your knife to clean it. They weren't too far as they seem to going into one of the smaller cabins. They made a lot of noises and their flash lights even tend to give it away. You quietly made your way over as you heard their hushed voices once you reached to the small window and gave a small peek. They both seem to be making noises inside the closet with the door close so you could enter through the window without them noticing you obviously. You opened the window slowly as you crawled through it. They had both of their backs turned on you as you decided to sneakily going after the charm guy with the scarf around his collar bone. You had both of your arms raised as you began to be close to the boy with the sudden snake like movement around him, you muffled his noises while plunging a deep wound inside the poor kid, it felt heavy each time you had to pull it out and shank his torso even more. You feel herself struggling against him as he knelt forward, making it somewhat difficult to make your fourth thrust of the knife until you felt your hairs pulled and tugged merciless. 

You fell back still clutching your knife and hit your back against the bloody floor due to the boy bleeding the blood around him profusely. You shriek as the goth girl aimed the knife directly at your knife, thus began the struggle to push the knife as far away as you get from your knife but it doesn't seem to take your side. You gasp and grunted as the knife came dangerously close to your neck until you felt goth girl gave a small gasp and lost all of her weight on the knife. It gave you a perfect chance to push the goth girl away, including the knife. You looked at the goth girl for confusion to your sudden win, until you calmly easily noticed the machete plunged to the back of her head. You traced the machete that was connected to an arm and stared at those dark holes of the hockey mask. 

For some reason you shivered and felt a chill on your back as you steadily got up and release a heavy breath that you were surprisingly holding. You panted and gave gulping gasps of air. You were sweaty, dirty and reeked of iron blood. You walked backwards as the ginormous man started walking towards you. You backed up against the wall as hockey man ripped the mask of your face and cocked his head slightly to the side, studying your facial features. You gave a calm yet slight frighten look. ‘Is he going to kill me now?’ You thought to yourself as the hockey man suddenly dropped the mask to the floors and began to carry the two bodies out of the cabin. You stared at him the entire time until once he stood by the doorway and looked back at you. ‘Does he...want me to come?’ You also think about again as you nervously grabbed your mask, put it on and walked out the cabin with him. 

You reached to the lake as Jason carried them deep inside the lake, you stood near the shore as you watched him disappear. It clicked in your head that you could help the man speed up the process by dragging the remaining bodies near the lake, so you turned around and jogged to the remainder of the dead bodies. You wonder who he is, but perhaps you can ask him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie but I need any ideas on how to continue this. I have one in particular but just about anything can still be helpful to me. 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
